casperfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper and the Midsummer Night Dreams
Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter and Hot Stuff are taking a journey into William Shakespeare's book, "Midsummer Night Dream". Plot Once upon a time at Whipstaff Manor, when Wendy, Peter and Hot Stuff came to see Casper and Kat and they told them that they found a book at the library and it's William Shakespeare's Midsummer Night Dream, a play about many years after Shakespeare died so Kat begin to read the story. After she finish the whole story to Casper, Wendy, Peter and Hot Stuff, they've begin to fall asleep and then suddenly, it came from the story and suddenly happened when a villain from the story named Egeus and he's plans to take over the world of Whipstaff Manor. Last time he force his daughter to marry Demetrius but she loves someone else. Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter and Hot Stuff woke up and saw a mean father from the Midsummer Night Dreams story who force his daughter to marry a young Athenian but he's has a crush on another girl and they see him causing to one of their home just like he disapproves Hermia and Lysander. Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter and Hot Stuff tried to tell him to go back into the book immediately, but he won't so they must warn Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) immediately. When Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter and Hot Stuff warns Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trio about a character from the Midsummer Night Dreams, Egueus showed up and begin to capture Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios. After that Egueus fly Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios away, the kids don't know what to do if they will save Casper's uncles and Kat's father. Then suddenly they meet a talking donkey named Nick Bottom and he's been cursed by the elusive Puck and he aka Robin Goodfellow and he turn Bottom's head into donkey head and he can help Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter and Hot Stuff to save Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios so their journey has begin. Bottom take Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter and Hot Stuff see King Oberon, Queen Titania and Puck and they told them that the plan is to rescue Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios, they'll need the four lovers, Hermia, Lysander, Demetrius and Helena and they also need Peter Quince, Francis Flute, Robin Starveling, Tom Snout and Snug to help too. Before they get the plan ready, they must help them to use the love potion just like what Puck did to Hermia, Lysander, Demetrius and Helena and then they used the ingredients (which Puck turn Bottom's head into donkey's head) and then they mixed together in a bowl and make it into a good potion that it can be a wonderful emotion just like they use the Love Potion Number 9 can change Egueus into good. Meanwhile in the other place, Egueus's mother told him to let his daughter married what she's wants but he said no and he can't change his mind at all, but Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios asks Egueus, why's he doing this to them, and Egueus told them that he has escape from the book and capture them and he has return to the book with them. Then suddenly he heard someone whose coming to rescue Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios and it's Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Hot Stuff and the characters from the Midsummer Night Dreams whose have a potion so Egueus call his men to get them all out of here and but they fight back. After the fight Hermia, Lysander, Demetrius and Helena grabbed Egueus, while Puck made him drink a potion and suddenly it was turning Egueus into a good from evil. Egueus apologized to his daughter for forcing her to marry Demetrius and he also apologized to Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios for kidnapping them so they then expect his apology so Oberon and Titiania thanks Casper and the gang for saving the Athena and for their rewards is to return home to Whipstaff Manor. Puck use his magic to beans Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Hot Stuff, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios back to their home and he did, so they returned home to Whipstaff Manor. Back at Whipstaff Manor, Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter and Hot Stuff woke up from their dreams and they look around and realize that they're home again. They went downstairs and they went to Dr. Harvey's offices and explains him and the Ghostly Trios about stories and tales on Shakespeares plays A Midsummer Night Dreams and it's was their dream and they are in it too. The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies